Reflect on me,Reflect on you
by OrenjiNari
Summary: Tohru wishes to know the Sohmas better.When she got her wish,what was the outcome?let's just say there will be a whole lot of poofing!No serious swearing nor serious injuries.
1. Something magical and full of wonder!

**Disclaimer: I cannot tell a lie. I don't fruits basket or furuba...TT**

**I'm so happy that i've got reviews from 'Kagome's Fate'. It's not much but hey at least i got reviews. Decided to start another story. Why? I'm not sure myself but I'm a gonna do it! WOOT!...tee hee that was a little OC of me isn't it? Well anyhoo I'm making this chapter a summary since I'm very cautious at what I'm doing. Plz don't be mad? Here's the summary!**

**Summary:**Tohru wishes to understand the Sohmas better. When a strange girl enters in Tohru's dream, she gave Tohru her wish. Tohru woke up and wonder about the strange girl and did her usual routine. While doing that,Kyo came in and aciendently bump into Tohru. Poof! There was two cats? One was orange and one was brown cat. Guess who the brown one is? (cough cough tohru cough). Eventually Kyo transform back but Tohru didn't. As soon Kyo and Tohru found a way for her to change back, this procedure happened again with the rest of the zodiac members. Each of them has different ways to change Tohru back to normal. Will Akito let this happen? Does Tohru want to go back to normal? Find out as you continue to read...

**Well that was short wasn't it? I promise to update if the time. If I have at least 5 reviews then I will have the will to continue on! So plz tell me what you think?**


	2. Oh yeah everything is normal

**Disclaimer:If I owned Fruits Basket in which I don't,Shigure wouldn't be so perverted and Momiji wouldn't wear girl's clothes! But oh well,que sera sera...**

**I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. It's just that I have loads of schoolwork plus after school activities.Thank you peoples! Thanks for the reviews,I'm so happy! In doing so I've updated this chappie. Sorry if it's only one update,PLEASE FORGIVE ME?...I'm sorry I was OC again..(bow)..anyhoo here you go!**

Chapter 1:Oh yeah everything is normal

It's been three months after Kyo acciendently showed the cat's true form to Tohru and everything is pretty much reverting back to normal. Tohru is well herself, Kyo and Yuki are still arguing, and Shigure is still a perverted novelist. Oh yeah everything is normal alright. None of them are even trying to think about what happened three months ago nor even bother. Although it's for the best to remain that way. Tohru was serving breakfast."Ahhh. How a flower warms the old man's heart with her cooking. I've been oh so bless!" expressed Shigure."Oh..uh um I-I'm no-ot..eh.."stammered a blushing Tohru. Damn Shigure," thought Kyo."Why can't I just knock him out of the roof for once?" thought Yuki.

"It's been five minutes..at least and Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun hasn't argued yet as they usually do every breakfast time. I'm surprised but..is it because something's bothering them? I hope it's not something I did,"thought a worried Tohru. Silence broke when Kyo and Yuki's chopsticks collided and kinda poked each other when getting the last of the dumplings. "Hey, watch it you damn rat!" shouted Kyo. "You're the one to talk,stupid cat," countered Yuki,calmly."DON'T CALL ME STUPID!","..Stupid..","**ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! TODAYS THE DAY YOU ARE GOING DOWN!**" Kyo balled up his fist and was in his fighter stance. "(sigh) If I have a nickel everytime I hear that..." thought Yuki. Just as Kyo was about to make his move,Yuki bonked Kyo in the head making his mouth open. Quickly yet swiftly,Yuki put miso in Kyo's mouth."Shut up and eat up!"said Yuki."(sweatdrop) Well..eh on the bright side,at least there's nothing bothering them and they're arguing as usual...um..right?" thought Tohru.

Breakfast time passed and Tohru was hanging up the laundry outside to dry."I wonder if Kyo-kun's alright since breakfast?" wondered Tohru."Maybe I'll --" "Honda-san?" "Ah.Yuki-kun." "Would you like to come with me to my secret base?" "..Sure! As soon as I'm done with the laundry,is that okay?" Yuki smiled and nodded. "I guess I'll ask Kyo-kun later.." Tohru sighed in her mind and look up at the sky.

"Whew! I'm finally done. Now I get to go to the secret base with Yuki-kun." Tohru relieved and looked for Yuki. For a few minutes,Tohru found Yuki and off they went to the base. Once they were there, they were amazed,mostly Tohru,of the progress in the garden."So Honda-san,which one would you like to pick?"asked Yuki."Oh they're all so wonderful! It's very hard to pick!"exclaimed Tohru.

"Hmhm..well how about the carrots? They look ripe enough,"suggested Yuki. Tohru smiled and answered "Okay!"."Honda-san?"asked Yuki plucking the carrots out of the ground."Yes?","I'm sorry for the disturbance at breakfast.","Um it's alright really,"reassured Tohru."It's just that we're always fighting and you probably are very uncomfortable of this.","Well not completly. Don't worry what I think. I'm used to it really. You guys fighting is just telling me that you and Kyo-kun are your normal selves. It's okay!"Tohru said."...alright,"said Yuki and carried a bunch of carrots back to the house.

At night

"Shigure-san? have you seen Kyo-kun?"asked Tohru."Oh Kyo-kun just got back from the dojo and is probably on the rooftop. Why? Does this have to do with this morning? Don't worry..that event was nothing compared to the last time it happened every morning,"Shigure said writing his novel."But still...somehow even though Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun always fight,I can't help but asking them if they're alright at the end. And Kyo-kun..he's the one I mostly ask if he's okay.."thought Tohru."..um ok good night Shigure-san,"said Tohru."Night Tohru-kun"said Shigure.

**_CREEAK!_** It came from the rooftop. Tohru looked up."Eh?...hmm.."Tohru quietly went to Kyo's room. She found that Kyo is not in his futon and the sliding doors are open. Tohru climbed up the ladder."Kyo-kun?","Ack! What's with you always scaring me like that?"shouted Kyo."Oh! I'm so sorry!","Err!..No I--I didn't mean it like that! Not at all!","...","Anyway what do you want?"asked Kyo. Tohru sat next to Kyo and asked "Are you alright? From this morning?","You're still worried about that?"said Kyo in a weird tone. Tohru nodded her head."Feh! Of course I'm alright! As if that damn rat would hurt me!","Are you sure?","Ihhm.". Tohru smiled "I was worried about you,Kyo-kun,","Huh? About me?","Ihhm! The entire day,"confessed Tohru. Kyo was blushing that his whole face is red-orange (A/N:Well I just thought of that color,ok? Bear with me here..) "Well you don't have to worry about it now,alright!","Yea I guess..are you gonna come down?","..In a minute..","..(nod) Good night Kyo-kun.."and Tohru climbed down. Kyo looked at where Tohru disappeared and slightly smiled.

"I'm glad that Kyo-kun is ok" relieved Tohru as she tuck herself in."Why do I feel..that something..is still bothering me?" Tohru thought up all the things that happened recently. She thought farther and farther until she came to a conclusion(A/N:"I forgot to brush my teeth"said Tohru.Kya! Kya! Kya! I'm just kidding)"When Kazuma-san visited us,I was wondering the many secrets that the Sohmas have. I wanted...to learn more about them...get to know them better. So hopefully..maybe..that will be enough for me to break the curse." Tohru rested her head."I want to free them...to break the curse but if only--".Before Tohru closed her eyes, she said "If only I wish to understand them better.."and went to sleep.

_Tohru's Dream_

"Wh-Where am I?"said Tohru walking through the black abyss. Everytime she walked,blue ripples flow out as if she can walk on water,which technically she is."_Are you...Tohru Honda-san?"_ asked a gentle echoing voice."Eh?"

* * *

**Hey guys look!..A cliffy! Now I'm not trying to be evil but..I just can't help it! Kya! Kya! Kya! I'm sorry. If the argument was too sappy,I'm sorry but I don't usually get into fights or arguments,okay...SPARE ME! HAVE MERCY,please?...I'm sorry for being an OC (bow) I just get excited everytime I write. Well I need at least 11 reviews and the one who is #11,will have an animated greeting! Arigato to my reviewers...**

**night:I'll finish the story...after i have all the chapters I need to make the story.Thank you for the review!**

**pyroblade:Thank you for the comment and the review:)**

**Kayla:Thanks! I will continue on! Woot! (punches nearby wall and it tumbles down)...stupid cardboard wall..**

**Kyorulover tomboy 68:Thank you for making me one of your favorites,the comment and the reviews (bow) I love Kyoru:)**

**angelneko22:Thank you Kelly! and yes you've spelled my name right but you can call me Inu:)...hey kelly KITTY!**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. AN

**Please read this note PLEEAAASE? Why? So I can let you know what I'm doing right now...and so this is my Author's note..**

I will continue on the stories that I have but it will take me a very long time to update. That is because I have FCAT (Florida Curriculum Assessment Test). It's a big test and I mean a **BIG test! **It lasts for February 7th through March 10th. Gomenasai! Gomen ne! Well to keep you entertain,I'll put a little skit of me and the boot camp commander..where I'm treated like a dog! T-T

* * *

Angel Inu went to boot camp on acciedent because she thought it was music camp.She is now running the very tough obstacle course. 

**Angel Inu:**Can we stop now?

**Commander:**NO! You still have to go through the obstacle course TWENTY-NINE more times!

**Angel Inu: **(puppy whine)

**Commander:**Don't give me that! Drop down and give me twenty!

Angel Inu drops down and reached in her pocket

**Commander:..?**

**Angel Inu:**All I have is a two bucks...

The Commander fell down

**

* * *

**

**Glad thats out of my chest.Don't worry peoples! I'll update soon..if not later. Gomen ne and Ja ne!**


	4. If that is what you wish

**Disclaimer:I don'town fruits basket or furuba...okay?**

**I'm BACK! WOOT! WOOT! Man the FCAT was hard..but I think I did ok. Most importantly IT'S OVER! I can rest now!..I am so sorry! To tell you the truth..tee hee the FCAT ended a LONG time ago..but hey I updated..one thing.Oh alright..you can bash me all you like! TT I'm ready!...**

Chapter2:If that is what you wish...

_--Tohru's dream--_

_"Are you..Tohru Honda-san?"_asked a gentle voice."Eh?"Tohru searched where the voice is coming from."Um..yes,yes I am,"Tohru answered. The figure slowly appeared in the distance. Tohru tried to have a closer look. Then the figure floated over to her. Now Tohru got a good glimpse of it now. It was a little girl about fourteen. She has long,ivory hair flowing out,light blue orbs in her eyes,and pale skin. She was wearing a white poncho and a long,white skirt. Tohru stood there in awe but woke up from it and asked"Wh-Who are you?","_My name is Hikari..I am a wandering spirit..who can grant wishes..,"_she introduced herself and floated closer_."It's nice to finally meet you..Tohru-san"_,"..Oh! Nice to meet you but how do you my name?".

Hikari closed her eyes and disappeared. She reappeared and disappear while circling around Tohru._"Hmm Let's just say..that we've met after when Kyoko died in a severe car acciendent. You came to me but you didn't see me then. Ever since then I've followed you everywhere,watched over you,tried my best to keep you safe. I did it because you surprised me.."._Hikari stopped in front of Tohru."_Your wisdom..the way you make people believe..your innocence they've interest me,and so they've led me to protect you."_ Tohru was..by all means flattered. She was surprised that all this time,this spirit has watched over her because Hikari thought that she was..interesting."I'm..I'm flattered really.Um Hikari-san?"

_"Hm?"_,"May I ask what are you doing in my head?",_"Yes..you did wish to understand the Sohmas better,am I not correct?"_ (Flashback)"If only I wish to understand them better.." and Tohru went to sleep.(End Flashback) "Oh." was Tohru's response."_If you want to understand the Sohmas that much,then I shall grant your wish.."_,"Grant my..wish?","_Yes..it's the least I could do for what you did for me.."_,"What did I do?" asked Tohru. Hikari waved her hand on the water as it ripple to show the images of Tohru's sucesses._"You showed me that no matter what the causes,you're still able to smile. You think little of yourself and thought of others instead."_ Tohru saw a picture of when she comfort Kyo in his cat's true form."_And you are able to soothe the ones you care about..no matter what they are.."_ The images were gone and Hikari looked up to Tohru.

"_You amazed me in your own way,just by being yourself.I think for all you've done..you deserve to get what you want."_,"..But is it alright for you to grant my wish? Isn't selfish of me to ask you to grant it? I don't want to be burden.","_It's alright Tohru-san,"_ answered Hikari as she disappeared and reappeared infront of Tohru. She clasp her hands into Tohru's. Then she smiled and said "_It is not a burden.I want to do this very much. Go ahead I insist."_ "Uh..but.." Tohru then remembered what Kyo had said to her.

(Flashback)"Hey!" Kyo started and Tohru looked up."It's ok..if you want things..it's okay to be a little selfish. Sure it will be annoying when others complain but for you it's okay...I'll listen.."(End Flashback) (A/N:I think thats how it goes...or something like that)"Kyo-kun..." Tohru whispered and made her decision."Hikari-san?","_Yes?"_,"D-Do you really want to..grant my wish?","_Yes I do."_,"...Alright..please..I wish there is someway that I would understand the Sohmas better.",_"So you have wished it.."_ Hikari floated a little higher and she created a light blue orb in her hands._"..and so shall it be.."_ The orb flew down to Tohru and went inside of her.

Tohru shone brightly across the entire area. Tohru shot her head back as a response of the power. "_Tohru-san..wake up!"_Hikari called.

--_End of Tohru's Dream--_

Tohru shot her eyes open and found herself back in her room. She took a moment to pick herself up and looked around. No more of the black area or the things she saw. Just a closet,a dresser,and the very bed she's laying on.(A/N:I don't know if she has a dresser.If not,then in this story it exists)"Was the whole thing real?"questioned Tohru."I felt no change at all." Tohru sighed and layed back down.

In the far distance,a figure in the tree's branches stood there,looking where Shigure's house is."I'm sorry..Tohru-san but..I guess you have to face some hardships by the next time you wake up.." The figure made a sad glance and jumped across the forest."..What have I done?.."

**

* * *

**

**Yooooshi!..I had to get that out of my system somewhat.Please forgive me if it is bad.After all,it's been a LONG time that I updated.Look at my other stories thats updated,please?I'm surprised that anyone would listen to my author's note.Thank you to my reviewers...**

**angelneko22:Thank you Kelly! I hope I did well on my Fcat..I'm so scared!**

**midnight 1987:Thank you for the comment! I'll try to update soon :D**

**pyroblade:(blush) Thank you pyroblade-san! I'll do my best:D**

**Please review!**


End file.
